1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination weight selectors and add-ons and more particularly pertains to a new combination stack weight selector and add-on assembly for selecting the stack of weights to be lifted and also supporting any add-on weights for the user of a weight-lifting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination weight selectors and add-ons is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination weight selectors and add-ons heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,113; U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,362; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,305; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,446; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,728; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,035.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination stack weight selector and add-on assembly. The prior art describes inventions having pins which are inserted in holes provided either in the weights or in the support for the weights to select the weights to be lifted.